Playing With Fate
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: She thought he was gone forever. He was resigned to a life without her. When fate brings them back together, he'll have to choose between protecting her and protecting his heart. Life gets tricky when you starting playing with fate.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This idea poped into my head and I decided to go with it. I'm working on the first chapter, and I'm really going to try to update this at least semi-regularly. It's a little different from most stories you'll find here, and it'll become more obvious in the next chapter. I don't know how long it will be, but I do have an idea of where it's going to go. It takes place after Season 3. She choose Tommy and they went to Asia. Everything else you need to know will be explained in the next chapter or two. The prologue is a short flashback. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Unfortunately.

* * *

Prologue-Nothing Left to Lose

_June 21, 2007_

_Jude Harrison stood silently, her blue eyes staring blanky at the mound of fresh earth in front of her. Those blue eyes, once bright and shining, were now empty and dull. Her blonde locks hung limply around her shoulders, blowing slightly in the summer breeze. Her black dress hung a bit loosely around her frame, skinnier than ever from her lack of appetite. A single tear ran down her pale cheek, and that was it. She had no more tears to cry. She barely responded when her sister Sadie took her hand and squeezed it. Her father stood on her other side. Forming the rest of the loose circle around the grave were Kwest, Darius, Portia, Jamie,Paegan, SME, and Karma. Jude stayed by the grave as the others began to trail over to their cars. At last she was the lone figure. She turned her head to stare at the gray stone bearing his name, covering her mouth with a hand to hold __back the sob that threatened to escape. Kneeling down, she extended her other hand over the grave and opened it, letting the rose she'd been holding fall amongst the other flowers that had been placed on the mound. "Goodbye." She whispered. With that she stood and walked away, forever turning her back on the man who'd captured her heart._


	2. Seeing Ghosts

**A.N.-**Here's Chapter one of _Playing With Fate_, "Seeing Ghosts". I know it's been awhile, but I'm trying to get back into writing again so hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write and get posted. The song in this chapter is "View From Heaven" by Yellowcard. Without further ado, Chapter One! I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I own nothing. Well, nothing but Jude's speech. That's all mine.

* * *

Chapter One-Seeing Ghosts

_June 21, 2012_

Jude watched as Kwest and Sadie glanced at each other for what had to be the tenth time that night as they ate their dinner. Sadie was biting her lip, a sign Jude had long ago learned meant she was trying not to say something. They were making an announcement, and they'd insisted on treating everyone to dinner first. The three of them, plus SME, Karma, Jamie, Portia, and Darius were sitting around a table at Henry's. The small, family-owned restaurant was cozy, perfect for the group which was really a large, if sometimes dysfunctional, family.

As everyone finished eating Sadie and Kwest looked at each other again. Kwest nodded, and Sadie cleared her throat. "As you know, Kwest and I have an announcement to make," she began. "This last year has been amazing, and it's going to get a little more amazing. I'm pregnant!" Jude felt her eyes go wide and her mouth open. "Oh my god! This is fantastic, Sades. Congratulations you two!" As she pulled Sadie into a hug she saw a flash of black out of the corner of her eye. She gasped softly, her excitement gone. The black she'd seen was a leather jacket. A leather jacket belonging to a man who'd died five years ago, to the day. It couldn't have been him, but she would know that jacket anywhere.

Wordlessly she pulled away from Sadie and pushed her chair back. Ignoring the stares that she was earning she ran to the door and pushed it open, pausing in the middle of the sidewalk to look up and down the street. She didn't see the jacket, of course she wouldn't. He was dead. She was chasing a fantasy, some small shred of hope her heart was trying to hang on to. She was either seeing things or going crazy. There were thousands, maybe even millions, of leather jackets in the world. It was highly likely that at least one of them was in Toronto. It was just a coincidence that it had caught her eye.

"Jude, what's wrong? What are you doing out here?" Sadie asked, concern in her eyes. "I thought I saw someone I knew. I'm just seeing things, I guess." Jude shook her head and turned back to the restaurant. "You look like you saw a ghost." Spied joked, trying to lighten the mood. "I wish." Jude murmured, glancing around one more time. "So how long do I have to wait to meet my niece or nephew?" Sadie looked at Jude for a long moment, her worry etched on her face. "Just about seven months." She replied, her voice soft.

The last five years had been hard for Jude, adjusting to a life without Tommy. He had been everything to her. No one could fill his place in her life, not that she'd let anyone try. He had made her music great, had pushed her to go farther than she'd ever gone before. "He was my voice," she'd once said. "He gave my music direction and real meaning. Had I been assigned any other producer, I would not where I am or who I am today. He changed me for the better."

After the accident, she'd stopped singing. It didn't surprise anyone; music had been their special thing. But they all assumed she'd start singing again after a few months. It was only in the last few months, though, that she'd started to sing again. The songs were full of emotion, and though her family and friends hated to admit it, they were some of her best. Everyone had been surprised, most of all Jude, when she agreed to speak at the memorial G-Major was holding for Tommy. They were even more surprised when she'd told Darius she wanted to sing.

"_Are you sure Harrison? If it's too much, just say so. You're my best artist, you're well-being is more important to me than having you on that show." Darius said, showing his soft side, a rare occurrence. "Yes D. I want to do this. I need to do this. It'll be good for me." Her voice was soft but determined. "It's time to move on, and this is the way to do it." _

Sadie found herself wondering if performing was a good idea for Jude right now. She watched her sister, knowing that despite her efforts to act as though she was fine Jude was shaken. Her oceanic eyes kept darting around the room, as though she were looking for someone or something. Sadie could see the sadness in Jude's eyes, something she'd hoped she would never have to see again. Try as she might, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen at the memorial. She didn't know what, but she knew it would be big.

**The next night…**

Jude paced nervously in her dressing room, glancing up at the clock every few minutes. Her stomach was twisting itself into knots, and her hands were clammy. She had managed to convince herself that she'd only thought she'd seen Tommy because she missed him so much on the anniversary of his accident. But when she'd glimpsed that leather jacket again this morning as she was leaving for work, she couldn't explain it. The image of that jacket had been haunting her all day, breaking into her thoughts and distracting her as she tried to go over her speech and song for the memorial. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten before letting it out and opening her eyes. _I can do this…_

She sat at the vanity and let her head fall into her hands. At the sound of a knock on the door, she jumped and turned to see Kwest standing in the doorway. "You've got two minutes Harrison." He turned to leave but stopped when he noticed her biting her lip. "Hey, you're going to do great. He'd be proud of you, you know. You were the best thing that ever happened to him. So get out there and kick ass for him, okay?" She smiled at him, feeling slightly reassured. "Thanks Kwest. You have no idea how much that means to me." He gave her a smile and left to finish setting up for her performance. Jude stood and took another deep breath before picking up her guitar and heading after Kwest.

"And now, to talk a little about Tommy and perform a song in his honor, we have a very special guest. Please, give a warm welcome to Jude Harrison!" Darius's voice rang in her ears as she walked out on stage, leaving her guitar backstage. She smiled nervously as she reached Darius. He gave her a smile of encouragement as she reached the podium then walked away, leaving her alone on the stage. She smiled weakly at the audience and started her speech.

"Five years ago, G-Major lost it's most talented producer. Many of us lost a good friend. I lost my best friend, and the love of my life. Tommy Quincy was many things. He was smart and sweet and kind. He was loving and passionate and creative, and he had a temper. A temper that often got him into trouble, I might add. To his fans, he was Little Tommy Q. To the music industry he was Tom Quincy, ex-boybander and talented music producer. To those who knew him, his friends, he was Tommy; an incredibly talented producer and an amazing friend. He touched many people with the music he helped create. More importantly, he helped his artists make their dreams come true. He made my music better than I ever imagined it could be. I'm honored to have had the chance to work with him and have him as a friend. Everyone who had the chance to know him was very lucky. To honor him tonight, I'm going to sing a song I wrote for him called 'View From Heaven'".

She walked to the side of the stage, disappearing momentarily as she picked up her guitar and a stool. She walked back to the center of the stage and set the stool in front of the microphone that was set up next to the podium. She sat down and adjusted her guitar on her lap before looking out at the audience again. "This song is dedicated in loving memory to Tommy. We miss you." Jude started strumming her guitar, unaware of the dark figure standing in the back of the room. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

_I'm just so tired  
Wont you sing me to sleep  
And fly through my dreams  
So I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
And get away from this place  
Have a new name and face  
I just ain't the same without you in my life_

Jude let her eyes travel over the crowd, taking in the many faces. Seeing all of Tommy's friends and acquaintances and all of the pictures and awards that decorated the walls, she had to force back the lump in her throat and the tears filling her eyes. She continued to sing, reminding herself of Kwest's words. She was nearly done when her eyes fell on the dark figure in the back just as he looked up, their eyes automatically locking. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze for a moment, shock flooding through her. Hearing the audience start to murmur, she quickly began to play again. Her voice shook as she finished the song.

_I hope that all is well in heaven  
Cause it's all shot to hell down here  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
Cause I'm so lost without you down here_

_You wont be coming back  
And I didn't get to say goodbye  
I really wish I got to say goodbye_

"Tommy?" She whispered, forgetting there was a microphone in front of her. Her voice echoed through the room, breaking her out of her shock. She thanked the crowd and hurried off the stage, determined to catch the figure before he could leave. As she shoved her guitar into Kwest's arms she hoped the audience would think she'd added Tommy's name was part of the song. She rushed toward the back of the room, nearly tripping in her haste.

"Jude?" She heard Sadie's questioning voice somewhere behind her but kept moving. The man started moving toward the exit, causing Jude to swear under her breath and move faster. She kept her eyes on the man as he went through the exit, nearly panting when she finally got to the door. She pushed through sure she wasn't imagining the man. She let the door close behind her as she finally caught up to him, grabbing the smooth leather of _that_ jacket. The man sighed before turning around. The eyes caught Jude off guard, causing her to step back and forget everything she had planned to say. She vaguely heard the door open behind her followed by two confused voices.

"No way."

"Oh. My. God."

She finally managed to find her voice long enough to stammer out a question.

"What the hell is going on Tommy?"


End file.
